Land of Dreams- the Epic of Pyrrhia, Book 2
by Rhodi of the TechWings
Summary: Ivy is a runaway teenager, with only an escaped slave to keep her company out in the wilderness. Ogetsuno never wanted to be in charge of an army, but then he was. Rhodi just crashed in a strange land she knows nothing of, but then she meets a scavenger and her friend. And Aurora had always wanted to know the truth about herself, but never imagined what it would be like...
1. Prologue- Tyler

_**Middle Earth, present day…**_

Tyler had never quite felt human, for some reason he couldn't explain. He knew he was, and his application for indentured servitude said he was- whatever his physical said, he definitely had the same _limits_ as a human- but he'd never felt like he quite… fit in. As he awoke at 5 a.m. to the quiet yet annoying buzz of his clock, he sighed, glad that he could at least rely on the fact that time would always seem constant for him and everyone else. _And if we could_ travel _in the fourth dimension… that would open up so much adventure and excitement._ I'd _gladly serve at least ten more years here just for that._

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so. Today was the day that they arrived, he wasn't sure where. They never bothered to mention the destination, but they did mention how long it would take to get there. Tyler slowly undressed and put on the clothes he had laid out the day before. It was a mix of the clothes he had been able to save from the wreckage of his spaceship, and the clothes they had given him here. He put it all on without complaint about how itchy the robe was; he was starting to get used to the feeling of it being so, well, itchy. Unfortunately, he only had short-sleeved t-shirts… but oh well. If it kept him warm, it would do. Middle Earth had never had global warming to make the climate warmer, most likely, so it didn't have the same warm weather conditions of his homeland, Kanto. He sighed at the distant memories of his life back there.

He'd never been the type who would be content with just a few Pokemon who would be his constant companions for life. Rather, he preferred to adventure and try to catch all of them, from all of the eighteen types and every hybrid of two of those. His brother, Ash, laughed at him and teased him when he was young, because _he_ was the one, Ash probably felt, whose destiny was to become a Pokemon master. But this wasn't out of brotherly love or sibling rivalry; rather, it was because of the fact that Tyler was adopted, and he was a misfit in his own home. And since the orphanage he was from was owned by some evil team he couldn't remember the name of, he had no memories from before he was seven. He knew they wiped new children's memories because he had been unfortunate enough to lean against the door, hear about what they were doing, and burst into the room in a failed effort to rescue the young boy they were wiping the memories of. The boy he had tried to rescue then suffered a fatal injury to his temporal lobe as a result. Tyler hadn't even tried to use violence as a punishment, yet they still didn't feed him for two days. Then, in an attempt to catch the mythical Pokemon Deoxys, his spaceship crashed here, which not only killed most of his Pokemon, but badly wounded his girlfriend Edith, too…

"DANG IT!" came a voice from the room next door. "Quilava, come back here! RETREAT! LISTEN TO ME!"

The sudden shout, along with Quilava's name being mentioned, was enough to get Tyler out of bed immediately. He slammed the door of his compartment shut; it shook on its hinges upon being closed even if he didn't slam it. He ran down the ship's hallway, for once not paying heed to the floor's rocking from the waves. He came to a quick stop outside of one of the doors and came to behold a sight he rather would have missed.

Edith was trying to get Quilava to retreat into his Pokeball, albeit unsuccessfully, judging from the fire which was starting to burn a hole in the floorboards. Tyler took the device from her hands, and, with a press of a button, Quilava vanished into light again. Tyler stomped on the fire with his worn (and now slightly singed) hiking boots. He handed the Pokeball back to Edith, who smiled.

"Thanks," she said, clearly hiding embarrassment. "I'm useless with fire types. I was gonna try and feed Snivy breakfast, but…"

"It's okay," Tyler said. "I can't really use steel or electric types; they bring back bad memories…"

He glanced down at her makeshift wooden leg, which had some burn marks on it. Her real leg had been crushed in the crash, which sent feelings of guilt through his mind. _Why did I trust the autopilot…?_

Adventure had always been the one thing he wanted more of in his life, saving worlds, all that he could possibly do with his life, everywhere he wanted to go. Why did it bring him so much misery when he tried to do something new?

 **Sequel time! Hey, it's the narrator, and I just wanted to say that for ease of access, I will not be putting this in the crossover category. It makes it too confusing for me, annoys my friend who you may know as Aurora of the IceWings (that reminds me, YES I give her permission to use a similar storyline to the Epic of Pyrrhia), and just gets… weird. Just so you know, if you haven't done so yet, READ THE FIRST BOOK! So our story begins…**

 _From the author of the Epic of Pyrrhia, comes the newest addition to the story of Rhodi and Aurora…_

 **Land of Dreams**

 **The Epic of Pyrrhia, Book Two**


	2. Part One- Truth

" _The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing,_

 _and should therefore be treated with caution."_

-Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter_ series

" _The only reason people cannot bear honesty now is because_

 _they were not raised hearing the truth about themselves,_

 _and they can't stand to."_

-Candor manifesto, _Divergent_ trilogy

 **Part One**

 **Truth**


	3. 1- Ivy

**Finally** , **I'm** **writing** **the** **first** **chapter** **of** **this**! **All** **right**. **I** **hope** **I** **researched** **this** **well enough, because if I didn't, well... this story would suck. Okay... we're on in three... two... one...**

I lift a piece of wood from the pile, adding it to the fire. Tony wanted to make the fire for me, but I insisted on tending to it. Now I secretly regret it, because my back already hurts. Ugh.

"You need some help with that?" he asks, peeping his head outside the tent. "I mean, seriously. I don't care about the fire. I'm perfectly fine around heat."

"No," I tell him. "You worked doing tasks like this for seventeen years. You need a break."

"Okay," he says, vanishing into the tent again. I told him not to do all of my chores for me, but I don't think he cares. He's probably rationing out our water supply again. My job. I know I shouldn't complain, but he does this too much. I make a mental note to do his job of cleaning up the ashes from the fire this morning.

I set my mind on the task of providing fuel for the fire. Over to the pile. Pick up wood. Carry it over to the fire. Repeat. It's tough, but I have to do it.

"Fire's ready!" I shout. But then, it dies down just as Tony pokes his head out of the tent.

"I'm going back to the manor. You failure."

...

I awaken from that dream, gasping as I realize it wasn't real. Tony is here. It's fine.

Wait... is he here? No! This isn't real. It can't be. The sleeping mat next to mine is... empty?

Slowly I push myself out of bed, wondering exactly _why_ he isn't sleeping right next to me.

Once I'm up, I shove a backpack onto my shoulders and speed out the door, tying my shoes as I open it. I _need_ to find him. Not only so he won't get killed, but because he's an escaped slave. _Just a dream,_ I remind myself. _Just like FNaF or Alice in Wonderland._

And is he right outside the tent? No, of course not! Of course he's been found and taken by bounty hunters by now. Sweat begins to cover my face, my breathing becomes heavier and faster. Darn him!

Actually, something worse than "darn him", but why would I say that?

"Please let this all be a super cruel dream," I breathe to myself. "Please..."

I run back to the tent, and worry myself back to sleep.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony's voice screams from outside. Well, he's here, now I know that.

I didn't take my shoes off when I went inside, so I still have them on. Which means I see what caused him to shout that much quicker than I normally could.

A bolt of fire shoots out from who-knows-where-in-the-bushes, one having already caught Tony on fire. But he seems fine; only his clothes are burning up.

"WHY WON'T YOU BURN FOR ME?!" a deep, feminine voice shouts. "I NEED SOMETHING TO EAT THAT'S NOT MORE SHEEP!"

"I'm sentient!" Tony shouts at the voice. "Who eats a sentient being?!"

A pause. Finally, the voice says, "You are?"

"Yep. Humans aren't self-aware where you come from?"

"No. I guess not." And finally the source of the voice reveals herself.

I am suddenly looking at the most magnificent being I have ever seen. She is covered in scales of a deep, saturated, and dark red. Her eyes are amber, and- duh- she's a dragon, not a human. But where her wings would be, there are only burnt scales.

"Talking scavengers," she says. "Wow... awkward..."

"And how am I a scavenger?" I point out, glaring the dragon down.

"That's what we call your species back home," she explains. "But you are a lot taller here... I'm Rhodi, by the way..."

"This is Craftworld," I point out. "Go home."

But she doesn't budge. Rather, her eyes light up with joy.

"So this is, like, the world of Minecraft or something! If that's true, does that mean the entire Whoniverse is real, too? That is so cool! I'm from another planet, Pyrrhia, by the way... probably not well known, right? I mean, the Whoniverse MUST be real if I'm in the world of Minecraft. I've always wanted to be the Doctor's companion! Like, he's not a scavenger technically, so I guess that would be fine. A couple of them don't even look like scavengers..."

And of course, she launches into a huge speech about what worlds she would visit if she could. This is gonna be a long day...

 **All right! That started out well! So, I have an announcement to make. If you would like, then you- yes, you- can have an impact on my writing! I've announced it on my profile, but for those of you who don't know, I'm going to write a sequel series to the Epic of Pyrrhia. I need two OC's, but they don't have to be Wings of Fire OC's. They can be from ANY fictional universe. One Piece? Fine with me! You want to make an OC from Marvel Comics? I'll allow it! There are a few which I already have OC's from, so I can't allow those. Also, the sequel series is twenty-four years after the canon Wings of Fire storyline and all other canon storylines (special cases for universes with time travel; DANG, that stuff is complicated), so keep that in mind. I will be accepting two OC's, one male and one female, from between the ages of four and twenty-five. I will only take OC's from private messaging, so remember that, too. Here's the requirements:**

 **Name**

 **Fictional universe**

 **Age**

 **Parentage**

 **Personality**

 **Strengths**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Species**

 **Backstory**

 **Known parents**

 **Thoughts on other universes**

 **Talents**

 **Courses in school they would major in**

 **Other**

 **Good luck!**


End file.
